Carter and Riley in love
by Darkhero35
Summary: Joss Carter and John Riley are in love. Careese drabbles and more. Enjoy!
1. Lovesick

It was downright ridiculous. They were grown-ups, badass detectives, went to war more than once and stood eye to eye with a dozent of different enemies, yet all they could do on this Friday afternoon was acting like two lovesick teenagers.

John stared at her. She felt his intense deep blue eyes lasting on her body for the last couple of hours now.

At first she tried to fight it, kept staring back at him with the same intensity, he used to drive her crazy, but knowing that it did certain things to her and after all she still was at work, she decided to alter her tactics and acted in cold blooded disinterest.

 _Face it Joss, his "staring" turns you on. If you continue to look at him this way, you are going to drag his hot body right to the next interrogation room to have your way with him._

 _Right, John, i bet you would love this. I would rip off that smug grin right of your face, baby._

Oh god, what was she thinking, she couldn't forget his hot lips on hers. His tongue in her mouth. It was heaven on earth. She wanted more. In fact, she needed this man in the most feral and pure way, a woman could need a man.

She couldn't help herself, ever since Detective John Riley became officially her partner, the tension between the two of them had constantly intensified.

So had the time finally arrived for the both of them, to reach their peak?

* * *

He won the first round, since she ignored him now completely. He had to choke back a grin.

 _Face it John, her "avoiding his amorous glances" turns you on. Even more than her sneaking looks. If she continues acting like this, you are going to drag her sexy body right to the next interrogation room to have your way with her._

 _Right, Joss, i bet you would love this. I would rip off that smug look of ignorance right of your face, baby._

Oh god, what was he thinking, he couldn't forget her hot lips on his. Her tongue in his mouth. It was heaven on earth. He wanted more. In fact, he needed this woman in the most feral and pure way, a man could need a woman.

He couldn't help himself, ever since Detective Joss Carter became officially his partner, the tension between the two of them had constantly intensified.

So had the time finally arrived for the both of them, to reach their peak?

* * *

 **A little later**

Their game of cat-and-mouse continued.

A tiny gasp escaped Carter's lips as John intentionally brushed her arm while handing over his Miller case report.

She didn't know what was wrong with her today, but she felt tensed up, ready to explode and having John creeping around her with these hot glances didn't make it any better. She was more than ready to jump his bones and the bastard knew, if his wide smug grin was any indication for it.

 _It takes two to play that game and i'm ready to play._

Joss sighed. If only she had known THIS, she wouldn't had returned his kiss earlier today. Nah, who was she fooling, she wanted, no she needed this kiss. She never had been kissed like that before. It was mind-blowing. There was no way out now. She got a taste of Riley and now she wanted the damn total package.

Joss soft gasp nearly made him lose his containment.

He didn't know what was wrong with him today, but he felt tensed up, ready to explode and having Joss responding to him in this unique way didn't make it any better. He was more than ready to jump her bones and she knew, if her smug ignorance was any indication for it.

 _It takes two to play that game and i'm ready to play._

John sighed. If only he had known THIS, he wouldn't had returned her kiss earlier today. Nah, who was he fooling, he wanted, no he needed this kiss. He never had been kissed like that before. It was mind-blowing. There was no way out now. He got a taste of Carter and now he wanted the damn beautiful total package.

* * *

 **Earlier today.**

Carter and Riley were chasing Samuel Miller, a weaselly dealer, who had shot his wife. After a hot pursuit, their chase continued by foot.

John put on quite a show and for a tiny second Joss let something happen, that never had happened before. She got herself distracted. Distracted by his fine ass, as she watched John running in front of her, which caused her to twist her ankle.

"Ughhhhh." she moaned as she fell down.

John immediately stopped in his movements, his blue eyes concerned and worried.

"Joss, Joss...are you ok?" he didn't intend to sound this scared, but he failed miserable.

Busted, he felt himself blushing.

Joss tried to hide her smile, he looked so incredibly cute with his red cheeks and this worried look. Her heart skipped a few beats. If only they wouldn't be watched, she would have taken the opportunity to finally get that kiss, she so eagerly-awaited.

"Fusco is going to kill us, we lost Miller again!" Joss stated in obvious pain.

"Forget Fusco, how is your foot, Carter? Did you hurt your ankle?", he fiddled around with his hands, trying to get her shoe of of her feet.

Carter moaned.

"Did this hurt, Joss?" Oh god, if she continued to moan he was afraid he couldn't hold himself back any longer. Since weeks now she was occupying his everyday thoughts.

Being together with her every day, he was helplessly in love with her and if she moans like this.

No. No. No! No good.

"Nah, i'm fine. Nothing a cold compress couldn't take care of." She smiled. "Can you help me stand up? John? Helloooo?"

He looked up and and was greeted by her beautiful face and those eyes, eyes he could get lost in. Her jasmine scent already indulging his senses.

In slow motion he helped her up .

His ears began to ring. His heart was throbbing against his ribcage. He wondered how she could not hear this. He wondered why she looked so flushed, so incredibly cute…so…so...

Then he lost control. Some unknown force took over the control of his body, as he grabbed her and kissed her.

Throughout kissed her with a passion that shocked them both.

He didn't know for how long.

She didn't know for how long.

BUT his lips were on hers. Her lips on his. Tongues battled, danced and circled each other. Slowly. Wild. Frantically. It felt heavenly.

Then it was over.

They were panting, staring at each other with dark and hooded eyes so full of desire, that they both trembled, each one of them licking their lips.

"I-I-I…"

She grabbed him again and kissed him.

Throughout kissed him again, this time the passion didn't shocked the both of them.

She didn't know for how long.

He didn't know for how long.

BUT her lips were on his. His lips on hers. Tongues battled, danced and circled each other. Slowly. Wild. Frantically. It felt even more heavenly. Both wrapped in each others arms, breathing heavily.

They parted again. They locked eyes. A hot and melting yet steady gaze.

They couldn't stop. They seemed like being under a spell.

 _Lord have mercy with me, she thought._

 _Lord have mercy with me, he thought._

Still completely self-absorbed Carter received a call.

"Carter. Riley. Into my office…..NOW." Captain Fusco yelled.

* * *

 **Precinct**

Their shift was nearly over. Both still didn't know, how they managed to survive the day so far.

One more hot gaze of his and she would get fired.

One more hot gaze of her and he would get fired.

Realization that they won't make it until the end of their shift hit them simultaneously as they bumped into each other in the middle of the bullpen.

"Interrogation Room 3. Nowww." they only managed to get out, nodding to each other.

The door closed, in a hurry they grabbed each other. Frantically, desperately, wild. Kissed for the third time on this fateful Friday.

Throughout kissed each other again and again and again. Hotter than the twice shared kisses earlier today. The air was thick and steamy with lust as they get it on in the interrogation room.

Carter moaned loud as John's fingers traced the outline of her breast, while his other hand was seeking his way under her shirt, trying to finally touch her naked skin he dreamed of doing for so long.

John's breath hissed as Carter's busy hands went to work on his firm ass, caressing it. The other one going for his already naked chest, finding herself desperately needing skin contact.

They needed to stop THIS. This had to stop. They were losing control as their make out continued.

One minute went by, then two minutes, two minutes turned into three, three into four…after 10 minutes of seemingly endless kisses and touches they seperated all of a sudden.

"Joss", "John", they both panted.

"What are we doing here?" she giggled girlish.

"Surrender oneself to…damn it Joss, you're so sexy," he started a soft kiss attack " I just can't get enough of you," more soft kisses "What have you done with me?" His hands tugged her closer again, his breathing heavy.

Suddenly the door opened.

"Captain." Carter and Riley jumped apart.

"Are you out of your mind, Wonderboy? Carter? What do you think you're doing here?" Fusco had to blush a little as he stared at his half naked friends.

"Interrogating Carter." John grinned.

She hit him, grabbed her shirt and put it on again. Being busted making out in the interrogation room was bad enough, but letting Fusco see her naked. Bad idea. John watched her with a pout. She loved his boyish behavior.

"Yeah I-I see that." Fusco stammered. Even Joss had to smile now.

"Well you leave me no other choice than to suspend the two of you for the entired weekend. Find some time to relieve you from your needs, so that we all can go back to normal next week." Fusco grinned and left the interrogation room.

"I doubt that that is ever going to happen. WAIT, did we just get suspended TO have sex with each other by the captain?" a speechless Riley wondered.

"Whatever John, we're going to deal with that later. Now PLEASE take me home. I want y-you. So bad, "she blushed. " and I'm afraid one time is not enough."

He obeyed, because he would do anything for this woman, besides they had a whole weekend to take care of each other.

Eagerly they left the precinct together.

* * *

 **AN: Honestly, i don't know what's going on with me here. It seems like Joss and John have completely captured me. I can't stop thinking and writing about them...lololololol...**


	2. A Person of Interest

**Precinct**

 **Interrogation Room 2**

"Well, there you are." John entered the room, immediately embracing Carter at her waist and pulled her closer to him. He kissed her head softly.

"John, what did i tell you about showing me your "expressions of affection" at work? What if anybody finds out?", she sighed.

"It has been too long since i had you ...i'm getting a little desperate here, Joss" he whispered seductively into her ear, his hot breath sending shivers up and down her spine. "Who is that guy earning your famous frosty stare, Carter?" he chuckled as he studied the man behind the window glass.

"Jonathan Nolan, a wannabe filmmaker"

"Never heard that name before. Who did he kill?" Another soft kiss, his left hand slowly made its way up and down her left arm.

"Actually no one, mmhhh." Carter answered, enjoying the sensations his touch caused as his right hand went under her shirt seeking for her breasts.

"And why is he here then?" he sucked at her earlobe.

"Ramirez brought him hereEE." She writhe under his touch. "God will you please stop John?" she was already melting under his expert touch and having sex with him at the precinct wasn't going to happen. Not today. "Nolan caused trouble at a shooting, was the main reason for a riot. Disappointed fans were coming for him. Now he is here, seeking protection." she continued "Not that he didn't deserve that, if you ask me. Look at that arrogant smug look on his face, too bad he didn't kill anyone."

"Carter..." he continued caressing her breasts.

"I hate that guy." She had to groan loudly, god his touch felt so good. He was right, way too much time had passed by since they made love.

"I see that Joss, but why..?" he was curious.

"That SOB killed off my favorite actress on his hit show and replaced her with two wannabe hot chicks!"

"Aaaand?"

"That actress and her co-star just confessed their feelings for each other and kissed. I wanted them together so badly."

"Story sounds familiar."

She wasn't listening to him.

"Nolan even had the nerve to made fun of her death. Oh, give me five minutes with him. That's all i need." Carter was livid.

"All I NEED is five minutes with you too." His other hand found her left breast. He pulled her closer to his body, letting her feel what she did to him. "Come on Joss. It's just a TV show. Get over it."

She stopped his wonderful touches "See you tomorrow..."

Joss stormed out of the room and John watched stunned as she left.

"I guess i just said something wrong", he sighed already regretting what he just said, as he looked down at his poor body. His gaze went to Nolan and he frowned. No "sexy times" tonight and that all because of that man.

All of a sudden he felt hostile towards the man with the smug grin on his face. The need to kneecap someone overcame him as his blue eyes turned icy as John Reese murderous stared at the man, who had ruined his weekend plans - unbeknownst to him.


	3. Running late

They were running late Carter thought to herself as she finished with her shower and put on her red lace bra and panties.

Her body trembled slightly as she recalled John waking her up this morning.

While John Reese way of making love to her was wild, relentless and at a breathtaking, mindblowing pace, John Riley liked it to take it slow, using every part of his skills to devour and feast on every tiny inch of her body.

As she made her way out of her bathroom, she was greeted with a mischievous grin on his face, his naked body stretched out on her bed and he was watching every move of her with a predator like gaze. On purpose he licked his mouth.

"Shit." She cursed, because she was getting wet again, remembering what his _oh so very_ talented and relentless tongue made her feel earlier this morning.

He was shaking his head, obviously not happy with something.

"Uh-uh," his index finger pointed into her direction, beckoned her to come to him.

"John, please, we're running late and you still haven't moved a bit."

"There is STILL enough time Joss." God, his tone of voice was making her hot again. The fact that he did not wear anything wasn't helping her. Recognizing the tent he just had "created" under her blanket made her throat dry. She had to gulp hard. But one of them had to act like the mature one here and John obviously wasn't in the mood for that today.

"Johnnnnnn come on. Don't make it hard for me!" she pleaded.

"Hard for you? The simple fact that you're walking around here in THIS underwear is a crime itself. I used to stop crime before it happened, remember?" His smug smile turned into a devilish one as he pulled out his handcuffs and waggled around with it. She had to gulp hard again. A shiver was running down her spine. Obviously John Riley was ready to play.

"The way i see it, you have two options. Option number one, take off these damn sexy underwear and come to me or I will arrest you and take care of it. I can't have you around me in the precinct KNOWING that you're WEARING THIS, baby. Up until midnight i would get arrested for causing a public nuisance," he grinned mischievously "because I wouldn't be able to hold myself back any longer. I have a certain breaking point, you know?!"

Carter started to tremble, she loved this part of him. His playful and sexy side. He made her feel like the most exceptional woman on the planet.

"And what about the other option?" she couldn't help herself she felt the urge to flirt back.

"Hmm, option number two, well let me put THESE," his gaze went to the handcuffs in his hand "on you and let me have my way with you NOW." He snarled.

"So what is it going to be," he asked as she crawled on top of him. She kissed him passionately as his hands went under her panties, caressing her ass, causing her to let out a guttural moan, as his hands moved to a more intimate place. "You do realize these options are quite the same John." She touched him intimately too.

"Whatever, it's a win-win for both of us." He smiled, knowing he had won this round.

"By the way, you already had me as you started to waggle with these handcuffs. You know damn well that I can't resist you." She sighed. "Let's make it quick okay?"

She screamed out loud as he threw her over, got rid of bra and panties and entered her swiftly from behind.

John Reese had been let loose and he meant business.


	4. Sleepless

John Riley thought about how his wife had absolutely no idea how absolutely stunning she looked with her pregnant belly and those eight months of pregnancy.

The dress she wore today already gave him many sleepless nights. Never had she looked more gorgeous and lively than right now. Whether it was the baby or him, he had no idea, but there was no doubt he was in love with her more than ever. However John felt guilty that looking at her kept him constantly horny like a teenage boy. What kind of father would behave in such ways, having naughty thoughts about the mother of his unborn child all day long?

He sighed, "And they say that female hormones are out of control during a pregnancy."

He once again needed a cold shower.

Joss had to shake her head as she studied her husbands most recent behavior.

Ever since their latest prematernity medical care as the doctor, who had noticed the way John looked at Joss, told her to keep things slow, John jumped to conclusions and shifted into his "overprotective mode", which meant no more sexy times for him and his wife.

Yes, she knew what that dress did to him, that's why she wore it as often as she still was able to, since she didn't feel very sexy at all with all the weight she was carrying with her. Oh yes, she knew EXACTLY what it did to him, but instead of taking care of this matter he decided to run to the shower. Every damn time.

It was frustrating and slowly killing her.

Sure, a freshly showered John was quiete a show, but all it caused her, was to feel horny and as a result she was sexually frustrated and pushy.

It was pathetic. She was desperate with need and longing for him to finally touch her again. But of course John didn't know how to read any of her signs. He was completely clueless. What kind of mother would behave in such a ways, having naughty thoughts about the father of her unborn child all day long?

She sighed, "And they say women act strange during a pregnancy."

She decided to end this little family drama once and for all.

The shower was doing its job, cold and fast, and it allowed his mind to drift from naughty thoughts to touching thoughts.

He remembered it like yesterday as Joss told him that he was going to become a father. Of course in Joss's own unique way of telling him.

* * *

 _They just had finished a very special round of love making. More intense and mindblowing than ever before. He even had passed out at one time. He sensed that something had changed. She was more responsive to his touches, to the way he made love to her. After they were done she started to cry. It nearly broke his heart, not knowing the reason for her tears, fearing he had hurt her somehow. Hugged tightly after he tried to soothe her, she drifted of into sleep, while John couldn't sleep, he was way too concerned about his wife and her sudden tears._

 _As she opened her eyes the next morning, she was greeted with the very worried blue eyes of her husband._

 _"Hi dad." She simply said as she stretched out like a cat. She hadn't felt that great since a very long time and that thanks to John and his love._

 _"Are you okay Joss? You scared the hell out of me last night.", he wanted to know._

 _"I said hi dad." She giggled girlish._

 _"Yeah I heard that. Now will you please tell me what's going on here, since I haven't CLOSED an eye since yesterday." He was getting upset with her for not been taken serious._

 _"I told you twice already. For an ex-super CIA spy you're painstakingly slow of comprehension." She giggled again._

 _"Told me what?…..Oh!…OHH!…..You mean i-i-i, we're pregnant?" he stammered, not being able to find the right words. "How?"_

 _"Well first there were the birds and the bees to begin with," she laughed and cried because of his wonderful reaction._

 _"Oh my god Joss, i-i-i'm going to become a father!" he cried helplessly as the full realization hit him, feeling overjoyed and very scared at the same time._

 _"I love you so very much!" Joss gently wiped away his tears and kissed him._

* * *

John had to smile.

"JOHN?", he heard his wife calling for him. Something in her voice let his composure turn into panic. Please don't let something had happened to the baby, but he calmed down immediately as he stormed his way out of their bathroom and saw that Joss was sitting on their bed, obviously waiting for him. She patted beside her.

"Come here, honey."

He swallowed hard, unable to move. God she was so incredible gorgeous.

"John? Need a hand?" She slyly grinned.

He swallowed hard again. Still unable to move. She looked like a goddess. His goddess. "Oh,..." he casually realized he still was completely naked under his towel.

Joss had enough. She loved this man to death, but right now she could have pulled the trigger personally. This was getting ridiculous. Fiercely she took his hand.

"John, look at me. LOOK AT ME. Honey, we need to stop...THIS...You need to stop this."

"Stopping what?" This dress and her pregnant belly did things to him, he won't ever tell her. His poor heart was racing on full speed. She really had no idea what she was doing to him, he sighed.

But she just showed him a knowing smile. _So she knew after all, of course she knew. It was Joss._

"I'm sorry, love." Suddenly overwhelmed by his emotions and love for her, he got on his knees and caressed her belly, whispering soft and sweet words to both, the baby and her. He continued to tease his wife and unborn child with feather-light soft kisses.

"Johaaaan stop, if you don ", she panted, feeling slightly overwhelmed by his sudden actions. He looked so hot only wearing the towel and oh my god this damp hair. She wanted him, wanted him so badly and he had no idea.

"I'm sorry Joss, it's just not every day me become a father. Why didn't you tell me earlier?"

"I don't know John. Maybe that is because our damn shower or this little wonder here," she pointed to her wonderful pregnant belly "seem to know you so much better these days." She complaint and showed him the pout he loved so much.

Looking up at her, he let out a hoarse chuckle "Didn't know my wife could be jealous of herself." He was amused. "Babygirl, your mother is amazing. She is the only woman i know, who is jealous of herself."

"Smartass," she pouted" besides you don't know if it's a girl John, i haven't told you our child's gender."

"Trust me Joss. It's a girl and she is as stubborn as her mother." He smirked.

"Aaaaaand what makes you figure that out?" Her fingers started to run along his naked chest and he felt a shiver running down his spine.

"Well she constantly kicks you and if I nicely ask her to stop with it, she refused to listen to her daddy. My boy wouldn't do that. He would protect his mother at any costs." he proudly stated.

"You are crazy." she laughed.

"Crazy about you and this big belly down there," he stopped her fingers."Come here Joss, let me show you how crazy you dri.."

He couldn't finish, Joss had grabbed him for a long and passionate kiss.

He was so damn cute if it came to their "babygirl". He was right, but she promised she won't tell him.

"Shut up John, you're not the only one driving somebody cra..."

He hold onto her, kissed her longingly again, so that she moaned into his mouth.

"Joss you have no idea," he seductively whispered into her right ear "how this turns me on. But our situation. The doctor told us that I can't have you the way i want to. I won't gonna hurt the baby, even if it kills me not having you right now."

"Mmmmh John, believe it or not," she pulled away the towel "but i'm not the only pregnant woman in this world. There are ways, LOTS of ways we could make ourselves some sexy times. In fact i got something on my mind right now and just for the record, taking it slow doesn't mean to stop having sex." Her hand was coming for him, relentlessly. "Of course the shower is still an opportunity." She eyed him with a devilish smile, as she licked her full lips. John felt himself becoming weak

"FoRGET abOUT THAT JoooOSSS...mmmhhh show ME WHAT yoU Got IN MIND…AHHHH."

As he lay down on their bed, her talented hands and mouth went to work and the only thing John was able to think, as he gave in to the demand of his body as his incredible wife worked her magic to relief him of his "pain" was, _if only i had known earlier…_

Today he was a very lucky man and as a man of his word, he took care of his wifes needs a little later, too.

No more sleepless nights and no more family drama. For now…


End file.
